Mighty B!: The Movie
by CartoonCrossover
Summary: The Honeybees have 11 days to save their community center! Rated T for explicit songs.
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

**Mighty B! The Movie: Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Opening Credits**

**Story by Crossoverking1234**

**Idea by Crossoverking1234**

**Everything by Crossoverking1234 **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: **I do not really own everything in this story. For one thing, I do not own any of the cartoons mentioned in this movie. No animals were harmed in the making of this film. 1st Fanfic!

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Story opener: "See Amy" by Brittney Spears **

The sun is shining and Bessie Higgenbottom wakes up with a start. She is seen going into the bathroom, brushing her teeth and bathing while opening credits appear on the toothpaste, the bathroom mirror, and the sink. Bessie then goes to her closet, where her clothes are organized Monday- Sunday. Opening credits appear on the Monday clothes, which she puts on. Bessie finally runs to the kitchen, where her mother is making breakfast.

"Bessie," Mrs. Higgenbottom says, "time for..." She was about to finish her sentence when she saw Bessie quickly gulping down her food.

"I'm going to be late!" Bessie screamed. She finally grabs her sash and races out the door.

"Bye Mom, see you later," she said, and ran out the door. She found a skateboard in the middle of the street and hopped onto it. She tries to ride to the community center, but she ends up falling into a garbage can. Good news, the garbage can was empty. Bad news, today was garbage day. The garbage truck came on the street, picked up the garbage can, and dumped Bessie into the garbage truck. Bessie eventually got out of the garage truck- 10 miles from the community center!

"Aw man, I'm gonna be late for the ceremony," Bessie said. Tired, beaten up, and covered head to toe in garbage, Bessie started walking to the community center.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ok, so it seems like Bessie is having a really bad day, but it's about to get worse next chapter! Til then, see ya!


	2. Chapter 2:Honeybee Ceremony

**The Mighty B: The Movie **

**Chapter 2: The Fantastic (not really) Honeybee Ceremony**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Okay, this chapter will be a little longer than the first chapter, plus have an action scene put together. I do not own any of the characters of this show! Note: The action scene used stunt actors, and should **not **be done at home. You have been warned!!!!!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the community center, every Honeybee was getting ready for the Honeybee ceremony. Penny was counting her fingers and Portia and Gwen were putting on their makeup when the doors suddenly slammed open. And in comes Bessie, still covered in garbage, walking into the community center. Every person she passes by either passes out, pinches their nose, or throws up. Portia and Gwen are laughing when Bessie walks by.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Messie," Portia said, "What did you do, jump in a garbage pail?"

"Down in the _dumps _today, Stinkinbottom?" Gwen asked.

"No, I just got piled with the garbage," Bessie said "Now excuse me while I go find a sprinkler." Bessie left, with Portia and Gwen still laughing.

When Bessie finally got out of the sprinkler, her clothes were still wet, so Bessie went to find a fan. What she didn't notice was that water was dripping from her clothes, making a small puddle. While Bessie was walking, she passed Mrs. Gibbons, Portia's mother and the scoutmaster, walking the opposite direction with a bunch of badges. Mrs. Gibbons was too busy talking on the phone to notice the puddle.

"Ahh!" she cried, as she slipped in the puddle and dropped the badges, which scattered all over the floor. Honeybees were slipping here and there. It was a disaster! Tables were turned, papers were flying, and punch was everywhere. Ms. Gibbons, after regaining conciseness, asked "Who could've created this mess?"

Then, Portia remembers something that happened 5 minutes ago...

**Note: This and future flashbacks will be in italics.**

****_I just got piled with the garbage," Bessie said "Now excuse me while I go find a sprinkler."_

"Mommy," Portia said," It was all Messie's fault."

"So she created this mess!" Ms. Gibbons exclaimed. After the dust cloud settled, standing in the middle of the _disaster area,_ was Bessie, who was still drying herself off with the fan.

"Bessie Higgenbottom," Ms. Gibbons started on, "You've ruined what was supposed to be the Greatest! Ceremony! Ever!"

Every Honeybee standing started to surround Bessie.

"Can't we just talk about this like regular people?" Bessie asked, putting her hand on the statue of the Honeybee president, Madam Preelove. Unfortunately, the structure was weakened because of so many Honeybees slamming on the side. And, just like that, the statue fell **on** the stage and **onto** the speakers, starting a fire.

Luckily, since the fire started, everyone was too busy panicking to think about killing Bessie.

"Okay girls," Ms. Gibbons cried, "single file out the building. Girls?" was too busy worrying to notice that everyone was already running out of the building. Penny and Bessie were the last two people in the building and were running to the door when Penny's foot got caught on a piece of the statue.

"Bessie, help!" Penny cried.

"Penny, I'll get you out!" Bessie yelled, started pulling on Penny. But she couldn't get Penny's foot out.

"Don't worry Penny, I'll call..." Bessie started to say, but then she remembered something. It was Honeybee tradition to have fireworks at the end of every ceremony. And the fire was starting to get close to the box of fireworks! So Bessie started pulling Penny even harder to get Penny's foot out, while the fire was getting dangerously close to the fireworks!

"I'm too young to die Bessie," Penny said," I haven't had my first pony yet!"

Bessie pulled the hardest she could pull, until Penny's foot was free!

"Run!" Bessie screamed, as she and Penny both ran for the door. Meanwhile, outside the community center, Portia's mother was checking to see if everyone was here.

"Let's see, here, here, here," Ms. Gibbons checked." Wait a minute. We're missing two bees!" Right when she said that fire met firecrackers, and it literally blew the house down! It looked like Bessie and Penny didn't survive the explosion. Every Honeybee was crying out tears, even Portia and Gwen! But then a bright light from Heaven Above (the light company) shined onto Bessie and Penny, who are lying on the ground coughing.

"Penny, we made it, we made it!" Bessie said, then looks at the angry faces of all the Honeybees. "You're still angry at me, aren't you?" Everybody shook their heads yes, and then surrounded Bessie. Bessie closed her eyes, and with one punch, they knocked her out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, coming up next chapter, there will be a big deal that the Honeybees make, so until then **_please_** **Read** **and** **Review!**


End file.
